Intravascular operations are always complicated by the simple fact that there is typically no direct visual contact with the instruments that are being used to perform the operation. To help overcome this inconvenience, several effective imaging modalities have been developed for use in the vasculature. For example, ultrasound technology is a well established imaging modality that has proven useful for many applications inside a body. Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is another accepted imaging modality. These imaging modalities, however, have their respective unique, operational limitations that must be accounted for. In particular, the energy fields that are used by the imaging modalities must somehow be made incident on the target area that is to be imaged, and instruments to be used in the target area must be observable.
It happens that many intravascular operations can be relatively easily accomplished. Moreover, they can often be done with minimal structural manipulations. As an example, the delivery of biologics (e.g. cells, genes, protein and drugs) to a selected injection site can be easily accomplished by using a needle injector. For such an operation, however, it is essential to properly position the instrument that is being used (e.g. a needle injector). In particular, for instances wherein an imaging modality is being used to position an instrument, the energy field of the imaging modality must be positioned to both cover the injection site, and intercept (i.e. become coincident with) the instrument.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a navigation system for use in advancing a needle or a wire (i.e. a guide wire) to an injection site at the heart of a patient which reconfigures a guide catheter to position its distal tip for visualization by an imaging unit. Another object of the present invention is to provide a navigation system, for use when advancing a needle or wire through the vasculature of a patient, that provides for the movement of an imaging unit so its energy field will intercept the distal tip of a guide catheter for visualization of the catheter tip at an injection site. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a navigation system for use in advancing a needle or wire to an injection site in the vasculature or at the heart of a patient which is simple to manufacture, is easy to use, and is cost effective.